It can be advantageous to be able to track the flow of a fluid, such as water, through a fluid distribution system. Water is typically supplied and tracked by a public or private water utility, typically for a fee and often with the oversight of the local municipality. Water providers deliver water to businesses and individuals via piping systems. A piping system could be an upstream piping system, including a system to carry water from a water provider to a meter, or a downstream piping system, including a system to carry water from a meter to a user terminal. Because water providers typically sell water by unit volume, there exists a need to measure water flow to a user terminal to generate a water bill. The user terminal may include an individual residence, a place of business or any other point of termination of the water flow. Typically, a water meter is placed in the water supply line between the water source and the user terminal to measure all water flowing to that user terminal. Meters are read and checked against prior readings to determine the total flow of water to the user terminal.
When a meter such as a water meter is installed or serviced, it can be advantageous for the position or orientation of various components of the meter to be adjustable in order to provide more convenient access to a portion of the meter or to improve the effectiveness of the meter. Some meters are installed in an enclosure that provides limited clearance around the meter. In addition, because a meter is sometimes the primary device to determine the usage of a fluid by each user and by extension the payment due from each user, it can be advantageous to prevent tampering with or any kind of modification of the meter by unauthorized individuals. Tampering of a meter, especially tampering that goes undetected, can result in some consumers paying too little or too much for the product that they consume.